


[Cover Art] for getoffmysheets' "His King"

by fiorinda_chancellor



Series: Covers for Favorite Fics [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1600x1200px at 400dpi: full size files are stored at Box.com in case the upload to Tumblr has messed around with the resolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Cover Art] for getoffmysheets' "His King"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [getoffmysheets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/getoffmysheets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [His King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244721) by [getoffmysheets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/getoffmysheets/pseuds/getoffmysheets). 



A cover for getoffmysheets' delightful and intriguing WIP, "His King."

The cover is 1600x1200px at 400 dpi (a Retina-ready resolution), and can also be downloaded from Box.net in [.jpg](https://app.box.com/s/841lhxnz38ukqr4wrqc1ue54ntesaspl) and [.png](https://app.box.com/s/y87nuw552p4v3weit4hghwt0w0rh6ow7) formats.

Thank you, getoffmysheets!


End file.
